


Alma oceánica

by Derkez



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, POV, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derkez/pseuds/Derkez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En la soledad, Hades, dios del Inframundo, se permite el lujo de poder sumirse en sus pensamientos y poder deshacerse de esa sombra de incomodidad que lo ha estado atormentando desde hace tiempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alma oceánica

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, la correspondiente propiedad recae sobre Masami Kurumada.**

_"Quietud. Es eso lo único que ahora mismo me envuelve. Silencio. Permanece como parásito pegado a mi cuerpo, rodeándome. Las horas pasan, quizás lentas, quizás rápidas, mas el tiempo no tiene cabida en este lugar. Si bien el Inframundo es el sitio al que acuden las almas de los difuntos, nada envejece en él; nada, ningún alma es tocada por la fría mano del desfallecimiento, de la vejez. Por la misma razón, aquellos bellos sentimientos que, según dicen los habitantes del mundo exterior, son los mejores, nunca han osado pasarse por estos lares, ya que no encontrarán un lugar donde quedarse._

_Conozco casi todas las eras de este mundo, he sido testigo (y autor en algunos casos) de muchas de las atrocidades que la Tierra ha vivido; no hay nada que se haya escapado a mi observación. Sin embargo ello no me impide dar cabida en mi seno a la melancolía. Soy un ser que puede sentir la caricia del viento en su cara y no inmutarse, o bien, estremecerse por su frío contacto._

_Siempre he gobernado este reino con cabeza fría y sentimientos de acero que ningún fuego ha podido derretir alguna vez. Pero sé, que todo el frío que habita en este lugar, y por ende en mí, no es tan resistente como creía. He conseguido desafiar al destino, conducirlo hacia mi propia voluntad, hacer frente a aquellos dioses que se consideran de los más poderosos, mas nunca logré encontrar plena satisfacción en ello."_

 

  
_One more night_   
_To bear this nightmare_   
_What more do I have to say_

 

  
_"Cada noche a mi mente acude sin ser llamado el recuerdo de tu persona, así como miles de remordimientos que no siento a flor de piel. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? No sería apropiado decir que necesito de tu ayuda en estos momentos, pero si tan sólo pudieras aconsejarme..._

_Me siento perdido, atrapado en mi propio cuerpo. Quizás los últimos acontecimientos significan demasiado para mí. Creo vivir a diario una pesadilla eterna, que me absorbe hacia lo más profundo de ella sin contemplaciones, con el único fin de regodearse de mi propia confusión._

_Las eras vividas por mi espíritu comienzan a pesar sobre mis hombros, encorvando mi alma y mi cuerpo, obligándolo a tenderse sobre la desolada superficie del lecho de mi oscura habitación. Estas sombras que me rodean ahora, me acompañan allí dónde quiera que voy, tragando todo a su paso sin importar de qué se trate, ya sean sentimientos, temores, o incluso lo más importante: mi alma._

_Y yo las dejo hacer todo a su voluntad, expectante, sumiso, pasivo. No tengo porqué detenerlas en su capricho si, a fin de cuentas, yo he sido su propio creador."_

 

  
_Crying for me was never worth a tear_   
_My lonely soul is only filled with fear_

 

  
_"A mis oídos acuden los llantos sordos de las incorpóreas siluetas fundidas con la oscuridad, brindándome sentimientos a los cuales soy completamente ajeno. No obstante, pueden hacer que mi alma se entremezcle ante el dolor que hay en ellos, estremeciéndose ligeramente sin llegar a sentir ni el más mínimo atisbo de compasión._

_Sé que nunca he valorado nada más que no sea mi propia persona, y no me arrepiento de ello. Yo soy consciente de que el mundo del sentir no fue hecho para mí. Soy y seré un ser insensible, negado para amar, mas creo que el miedo, de poder perderme en esto que se está convirtiendo una obsesión, pueda llegar a extraviarme._

_Suena irónico que el dios más frío e insensible de todos los que una vez habitaron este planeta se debata consigo mismo en la oscuridad, temeroso de que las sombras que creó, lo ahoguen sin remedio._

_Y es que, al único ser que temo en este maldito mundo no es otro que a mí mismo, el único responsable de que haya llegado hasta donde estoy ahora."_

 

  
_Long hours of loneliness_   
_Between me and the sea_

 

  
_"La soledad me acompaña a donde quiera que voy. Sus llantos, sus gritos nunca pronunciados, sus sordos quejidos siempre logran estremecer mi espíritu, embargándolo de un temor nunca conocido por mí. Y sigo sordo a su dolor, ya que ella sabe que nunca podrá hacer una mella muy profunda en mi determinación._

_A mi mente viene el recuerdo de aquello que siempre me hablaron y nunca tuve oportunidad de conocer: el mar. Según dicen es libre, inmensamente libre, sólo gobernado por sí mismo, sin que nadie nunca haya podido someterlo alguna vez, ni tan siquiera tú. Me pregunto qué tendrá tan especial que, al parecer, todas las almas de este lugar aparentan querer volver a contemplar. ¿Acaso es lo más hermoso que puede en este mundo habitar? ¿Es posible que brinde sosiego cuando se vive una terrible tempestad?"_

 

  
_Losing emotion_   
_Finding devotion_   
_Should I dress in white and search the sea_   
_As I always wished to be - one with the waves_   
_Ocean Soul_

 

  
_"En más de una ocasión he podido mofarme de la melancolía que han exudado, sin importarme el profundo dolor que se instalaba en sus malditas almas. Nadie nunca ha podido reprocharme nada. Tal vez al mundo le parezca el ser más vil que una vez ha puesto sus pies sobre él, un ente vacío de todo sentir. No sé si estén en lo cierto o no, no me preocupa los pensamientos de tan insignificantes seres como los humanos. Sin embargo, tú... ¿has pensado alguna vez así sobre mí?_

_En más de una ocasión he considerado el hecho de dejar a un lado toda mi esencia y poder abrir las puertas de mi alma al sentir y a la purificación, pero siempre me ha resultado imposible. Soy un negado a los cambios, lo sé, por más insignificantes que estos sean._

_Aunque sí tú me tendieras la mano para dar un paso hacia esa nueva etapa, quizás podría atreverme a enfrentarla, tan sólo si cuento con tu presencia a mi lado para guiarme, para apoyarme si caigo en el camino."_

 

  
_Walking the tideline_   
_I hear your name_   
_Is angels whispering_   
_Something so beautiful it hurts_

 

  
_"Inaudiblemente, la curiosidad se ha apoderado de mí, conduciéndome de esta manera hacia el exterior, lejos de la pasividad de las estériles tierras del Inframundo. Un deseo se ha encendido en mi interior, ardiendo frenéticamente: siento unas ansias enfermizas por poder contemplar el mar, tu mar._

_Y finalmente, mis pies me han llevado hasta él, encontrándonos frente a frente. Un sobrecogimiento se hace presa de mi espíritu, cerrando su mano entorno a él, de tal manera, que duele. No es otra cosa que la hermosura presente en las oscuras aguas que se mecen sin descanso aquello que me hiere más que cualquier cosa, el hecho de poseer un encanto innato. Un encanto como el tuyo._

_Me siento por completo embriagado gracias al olor salado procedente de alta mar. ¿Podría ser que tú estás presente en ese líquido que se extiende frente a mí, contemplándome, llamándome?_

_Camino por la orilla de la playa en la que me encuentro, sintiendo el golpeteo incesante de las aguas sobre mis pies, dedicándome una deliciosa caricia. Juraría que estoy sintiendo en este momento tus manos sobre mi piel, acariciándola como si fuera delicado terciopelo, brindándole una atención que nadie nunca fue capaz de dispensarle._

_El sonido de las olas me trae tu nombre, el viento me lo susurra al oído mientras me revuelve mis oscuros cabellos, tan negros como la profundidad de mi espíritu. Ahora sé que, en realidad, tú me vigilas. Has conseguido hechizarme de alguna manera para poder traerme hasta este lugar y ahogarme en un necio mar de deseo, para observarme sin ningún obstáculo y así mofarte de esta maldita indecisión e impresión que se ha hecho presa de mi sombría alma."_

 

  
_Long hours of loneliness_   
_Between me and the sea_

 

  
_"Ahora me doy cuenta de cuánto me he perdido todo este tiempo, encerrándome en mí mismo, cegándome a la indescriptible fascinación que me trae el haber podido contemplar por primera vez ese océano de belleza que se extiende indómito ante mí._

_Es mucho más hermoso de lo que uno se imagina cuando se lo detallan, ya que el hecho de describirlo con palabras, degrada considerablemente su encanto._

_Aquí, en la orilla, me dejo azotar por la brisa marina, con los brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, inmóviles. Siento que ese cúmulo de agua que tengo frente a mí, encabritándose constantemente, me arrastra, que me lleva con él hasta la profundidad; me conduce hasta ti._

_Quizás debería cerrar mi mente a todo aquello que no fueran las sensaciones que me embargan en este momento; todo aquello que nunca, en mis largos años de deidad, he tenido la oportunidad de conocer."_

 

  
_I only wished to become something beautiful_   
_Through my music, through my silent devotion_

 

  
_"Aunque nadie nunca lo crea, en lo más profundo de mí siempre anhelé llegar a ser el ser más perfecto que habitara este mundo. Traté de domar mi oscura alma y tornarla más cálida y apacible, abrirla a los sentimientos. Intenté infinidad de cosas para que me fuera reconocido semejante objetivo, mas nunca mi deseo se realizó. Yo mismo fui el que condenó a mi espíritu a la eterna compañía de la negrura._

_Fue por ello que traté de conseguir la mejor música que se realizara en el planeta para poder sentirme mejor y, además, hacerle ver a los demás que en el Inframundo existía una belleza inigualable a cualquier otro lugar._

_El silencio y la música han sabido convivir a mi lado durante todas estas eras, haciendo que mi veneración por ambas cosas se viera saciada. Sin embargo, ninguna de las mejores melodías se compara al sonido que emiten las olas al romper cuando se acercan a la orilla, marcando así un incesante ciclo interminable, un ciclo que tú impusiste._

_El silencio, aquello a lo que siempre le he guardado un especial cariño, mi confidente, al cual le expresé todos los temores que alguna vez habían llegado a inquietar mi alma, ha perdido su encanto ante ese sonido que tú eres capaz de realizar._

_La melodía de una flauta salada, quizás tallada con la concha de algún animal marino, se deja oír en el ambiente, procedente de las aguas hacia el aire exterior, directamente hacia mi persona. ¡Si serás maldito, Poseidón! Sé que tratas de seducirme, de hacer que pierda toda razón posible. Y soy consciente de que tú no eres el artífice de semejante sonido, sino uno de tus secuaces."_

 

  
_Losing emotion_   
_Finding devotion_   
_Should I dress in white and search the sea_   
_As I always wished to be - one with the waves_   
_Ocean Soul_

 

  
_"Y es en este momento cuando puedo decir que necesito librarme de todos los pesares que se han ido acumulando en mi ennegrecida alma con el paso de los siglos. Debo purificarme por dentro, necesito encontrarte para que llenes mi deseo. Finalmente, he sucumbido a tu encanto, a la terrible y traicionera hermosura de las aguas._

_Camino por el agua adentrándome en el mar cada vez más. Siento que este me incita a continuar; oigo tu llamado desde el corazón del océano. No me importa mojarme, no si con ello logro mi cometido, si así puedo reunirme contigo._

_Sin darme cuenta, ya mi cuerpo ha sido cubierto por completo por el agua. Sé que es ahora o nunca. Cierro los ojos y dejo que el mar me arrastre hasta lo más profundo, dónde podré tocar fondo, donde podré llegar hasta ti. En mi interior crece el deseo de fundirme con él, mi alma se agita al contemplar la posibilidad de poder formar parte de sus inquietas aguas. Anhelo el hecho de que acepte mi cuerpo, que convierta mi esencia en un alma oceánica, un ser a tu servicio._

_Estoy tranquilo porque sé que no me dejarás ahogarme en el mar de desesperación en el que me he adentrado ciegamente. Abriendo los ojos te puedo ver, sonriente. Me tiendes tu mano para poder guiarme entre el transparente paraje que describe el interior del océano. Yo sé que en ti puedo confiar, que me dejarás entrar en el más allá._

_Sonriendo por primera vez en mi vida, acepto tu gesto, cumpliendo así mi sueño; calmando de esta manera el deseo de mi cuerpo mortal. Me adentras en lo más hondo, me dejo llevar hacia lo más oscuro. A través del agua viajan las ondas sonoras de lo que debe de ser el canto de una sirena que ahora acompaña a la refinada melodía de aquella flauta. Me quieres por siempre, lo sé. Me estás atrapando irremediablemente en un mar de abrumadora belleza, un océano de sentimientos nunca antes por mí explorados y que ahora, gracias a ti, no tengo miedo a descubrir._

_No me importa el hecho de sentir la presión del agua en mi cuerpo cada centímetro que desciendo, ignoro el dolor que me causa no poder respirar. Soy un dios, un ser inmortal. A pesar de que mi cuerpo pueda caducar, cual hoja de castaño en otoño, sé que no me dejarás fallecer. Y te siento; noto tus labios sobre los míos, otorgándome así ese preciado aire vital que me permite conservar la vida mortal de mi cuerpo. Un beso salado, un beso marino._

_Por fin mis pies tocan tierra firme y puedo respirar por mí mismo. Mis ojos te observan, de pie a mi lado, vistiendo una deslumbrante Escama Marina de cautivantes tonos naranjas y amarillos. Te sonrío, acongojado y satisfecho. Por fin, luego de interminables eras, mi alma se ha estremecido ante el contacto del amor."_

**Author's Note:**

>  **Canción:** _Ocean Soul_ de Nightwish.


End file.
